


You're Everything To Me

by 21bangsfangirl



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, Getting Together, M/M, Non canon compliant, Recovery, Side yuwin, doyoung has a mild alcoholism, doyoung just wants to be loved, jungwoo is a company heir, ot21, side Norenmin, side chensung, side johnten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21bangsfangirl/pseuds/21bangsfangirl
Summary: "everything you are is everything I need. you're everything to me"Doyoung is trying to get his life back together. Jungwoo doesn't like the life he is currently living. Their fates intertwined.//Or, the AU where Doyoung, an ordinary man with too many issues, and Jungwoo, the heir of a multinational company fall in love. Will they make it to the end of the line together?





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with these two. I just hope there are more fics of them.
> 
> Enjoy!

**chapter i - you're everything to me**

* * *

* * *

**DOYOUNG**

Loud, so loud.

It's always so loud.

"Doyoung!"

Someone is calling his name. Who is it?

Doyoung shakes his head, trying to get his vision to focus.

"Kim Dongyoung!"

Oh, it's Jeno. Jeno was his underclassman in school, a whole four years younger than he is, that he already considers as a little brother. They have been through thick and thin together throughout the few years of knowing Jeno.

What is Jeno doing here?

Jeno isn't supposed to be here.

What am I even doing here?

"Jeno! Why are you here? Go home!"

The blurry scene of the background comes into clear view to Doyoung. He is, once again, sitting on the filthy couch of someone's house. Bodies pressing against him everywhere he goes. Doyoung doesn't even recall how he ended up where he is. He has spent the last few weeks of his life like this. Floating between strangers' house parties. Sometimes he would wake up at a different house with someone whose name he barely remembers. But most times he would be drunk off his ass and barely makes it home.

"Doyoung, let's leave. Please," Jeno tells him. His eyes are filled with concern.

"Jen, let's just carry him out of here." A boy next to Jeno says. Doyoung doesn't recognise him, maybe he would if not for the questionable amount of alcohol in his system.

Doyoung isn't addicted. Thankfully, no. But he doesn't refuse when someone gives him something to take the edge off. He has never liked this lifestyle before, but everything changed that night. The night when he saw his ex, Jaehyun, kissing someone at the fancy restaurant few blocks away from Doyoung's apartment.

Jaehyun was everything Doyoung built his life upon. They were together for five years. Jaehyun was his first relationship, the only thing he knew about love, was Jaehyun. Jeno kept telling him it was toxic, the way Doyoung would drop his life to follow Jaehyun wherever he went. But Jeno didn't understand. Jaehyun was an angel. He was so sweet to Doyoung, always so caring. But then Jaehyun started seeing it, started seeing the things that Jeno saw, about his obsessive behaviour towards him and how it wasn't good for Doyoung's mental health to not have a life out of Jaehyun. Jaehyun asked for a break up. Doyoung didn't understand. He did everything for Jaehyun, he would do anything for Jaehyun. With tears streaming down his cheeks, Jaehyun told him that was exactly why they must separate.

It took Doyoung some time but he understood. He distanced himself from Jaehyun and he saw that he could do better for himself. He had hoped that after he got better, Jaehyun would take him back and they could be together again. But that budding hope was crushed that night he saw Jaehyun with none other than Lee fucking Taeyong. Doyoung was never friends with Lee Taeyong, but he knew him back when they were in school together. Taeyong had never bothered him before but then he just had to be the one Jaehyun chooses instead of Doyoung. Some nights, he would cry himself to sleep after scrolling down Lee Taeyong's instagram page. Lee Taeyong is so perfect, amazing in ways Doyoung can never be. When his brain works properly, he knows that he should not hate or blame Taeyong for anything. He knows that Jaehyun is no longer committed to him so he is free to be with whoever he chooses. But that doesn't make it easier for Doyoung. So he does this, jumping from one house party to another after work to forget that the man he loves has chosen someone else over him.

"Doyoung, come on. Let's go home," Jeno tells him again, voice breaking Doyoung's train of thought.

"You go home, Jeno. You shouldn't be here."

"I'm not leaving until you are. You're not in a good shape."

Doyoung wants to argue, but it's Jeno and he never wants to cause the boy any inconvenience.

"Fine," Doyoung mutters. It's been a few hours, the effect of alcohol has started to cool off on his system.

He lets Jeno and two other guys that he now recognises as Jeno's boyfriends, Jaemin and Renjun, help him walk out of the house. They get inside of what Doyoung assumes as Jaemin's car and starts driving away. Jaemin is the one behind the steering wheel, Renjun rides shotgun while Jeno sits with him in the middle seat.

No one said anything during the drive. Doyoung doesn't even know where they're going.

"Where are we going?"

"Renjun's house," Jeno answers shortly.

It goes quiet again after that. Doyoung has never been to Renjun's house. All he knows is that his house is far from the city, near the beach. At least that is what Jeno told him.

Doyoung didn't realise that he fell asleep after that. The next thing he knows is Jaemin shaking him to wake him up. Doyoung opens his eyes to the sound of waves in the distance. Doyoung has always loved the beach. He used to visit the beach every weekend with his family when he was younger. He tries to remember the last time he visited the beach but nothing comes to mind. It was always Jaehyun, Jaehyun and Jaehyun. After Jaehyun, it was just office, home, drinking. He suddenly realises how much he has missed on.

Doyoung follows the boys into the house. They stand awkwardly in the living room for a second before Renjun says, "Jaemin and I will get ready for bed. He's tired from driving and needs to get some sleep. Jeno will show you your room, Doyoung."

Doyoung throws them a smile. "Thank you."

Doyoung turns to Jeno and the boy is fuming. He has his arms on his hips and is visibly trying to get his breathing under control.

"Jeno--"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! You've been doing all this shit because of that man?! Kim Dongyoung, what the fuck is wrong with your brain, huh?!"

"Jen, it hurts. You have no idea--"

"Oh, I have an idea. I know break up fucking sucks and it sucks more when they've found someone new and you haven't. Doyoung, do you even know that you got fired?"

"I-- what?"

Jeno pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. "I have been trying to call you for a few days now and you never answered. I looked for you at your workplace and they told me that you're fired. I didn't know what to do so I tracked your phone. That's how I found you at that party."

Oh. So that's why. That's why he drank more than usual tonight. Because he lost his job. His life is crumbling down.

"Doyoung," Jeno takes a step closer to him. "I know it's been hard for you. That's why I'm bringing you here. So you can take some time off away from that place and get your priorities straight."

"Jeno... thank you. Really,"

"Now get some proper rest, okay? Please. I want my big brother back."

* * *

Everything isn't magically better in the morning. Doyoung's head feels like it's splitting in two and he still feels like his world is falling apart. He sits up with a pained groan and clutches his head in his hand, massaging it to ease the tension.

There's a knock on his door before it's opened. Jeno's blonde head pops in to check on him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

Doyoung sighs. "Like I would rather die?"

"Don't say that. Come out. Breakfast will make you feel better."

Doyoung stumbles to his feet. He wobbly makes his way out of the room to the dining room. He looks around, finally taking his surroundings in. Renjun's house is pretty big, like you would expect from any luxurious beach house, but somehow it has that homely feeling to it. Renjun and Jaemin are already sitting at the dining table, Jeno still standing up waiting for Doyoung to join them. Doyoung quickens his step so the boys don't have to wait any longer.

"Morning," Doyoung greets. He is ashamed because they all saw his messed up state last night.

"Morning," Renjun and Jaemin says in unison.

Jeno offers him a small smile before saying, "G'Morning, Doyoung."

Doyoung takes a seat beside Jaemin, across of Renjun and Jeno.

"I am really sorry to trouble you last night."

Renjun replies, "Jeno was really worried about you. He's been worrying for some time now."

Jeno sighs. "Doyoung," he starts. "I'm sorry for taking you here without talking to you first, but I'm really worried. I only want you happy and I feel like I should do something to help you."

Doyoung gulps. His throat already parched from the upcoming weight of the conversation. Doyoung is really such a nuisance. When will he be able to do anything right in his life without being a burden to the people he love?

He nibbles on his lips, trying to hold the urge to get a glass of vodka, or anything, to get the evil thought out of his head.

"Doyoung." Jeno's voice snaps him back to reality. Doyoung grits his teeth and takes a deep breath. "Will you at least try? For me?"

There it is. Jeno's weapon. Jeno knows that Doyoung is selfless, more than anything. He rarely does anything just for himself, but he would do anything for the people he loves, in a heartbeat. And the only person he loves right now is Jeno, his little brother.

Doyoung nods. Jeno smiles.

"Well, let's eat the food now before it gets cold."

Breakfast is delicious. The three boys made the food together and Doyoung is proud. The little boy he met years ago is now in a functioning relationship and actually building something in his life. A stable future. Doyoung wants stability. A nice happy home. He still longs for it. But he doesn't daydream about it anymore. Because Jaehyun was always a part of that and Doyoung tries to throw anything that reminds him of Jaehyun far, far away.

"Renjun knows a place where you can spend your time while you're here."

Doyoung hums, swallowing the chewy mushroom in his mouth. "What place?"

"A local music school."

"Music school?"

Renjun nods enthusiastically. "I used to take vocal lessons when I was a kid and actually taught a few classes lately. They're currently vacant, though, so if you're interested in helping the kids learn how to hit a note I'll hook you up with the owner. He's my childhood friend and Jeno and Jaemin's friend too. His boyfriend owns a small dance studio and Jeno goes there sometime."

Doyoung cannot believe what he's hearing. These three boys actually care and want to help him get better.

"I can take you there if you want to take a look at the music school," Jaemin offers with a blinding smile.

"Jaemin also knows an esteemed local therapist if you need professional help," Jeno adds, hastily.

The words make something in Doyoung snaps. He suddenly panics and accidentally shoves his plate off the table. A loud ringing sound from Doyoung's plate hitting the floor, shattering to pieces, echoes through the otherwise quiet house.

Doyoung is startled. He quickly kneels to gather the pieces of the plate at his feet. "I am so, so, sorry."

Jaemin quickly scrambles to get the brush and dust pan. Renjun kneeling next to him to help him with the pieces. While Jeno freezes right where he is. It's a long minute before Jeno stands to help clean the mess up.

"I...," Doyoung says, timidly. The pieces of the plate are now safely wrapped in a bag next to the kitchen bin.

"It's fine, Doyoung," Jaemin tells him. "It's just a plate."

No. It's not fine. Doyoung has to get ahold of himself. He takes a deep breath. "I am so sorry. It may be a plate for now but then... I can't--"

"You're not going anywhere," Jeno cuts him. "You can break all the plates in this house but I won't let you destroy your life again."

Jeno's right. It has been too long. Doyoung has been messed up for too long. He really does need to start over, and he will, at the very least, try.

"Okay," Doyoung says. "Okay. I will try."

Jaemin's car stops in front of a big white painted house. The front yard is filled with trimmed plants and a small fountain.

"We're here," Jaemin announces.

Doyoung sees the pristine wooden sign that says 'Zhong Music School' hangs from the big tree in the yard. He follows Jaemin out of the car to knock on the front door. It only takes two knocks before the door is opened. A pale man, seems to be around Jaemin's age, answers the door. The man is a little shorter than Doyoung and Jaemin. His hair is dyed bright orange that would look awful on anyone else but the man pulls it off well.

"Chenle!" Jaemin greets him cheerfully.

"Jaemin! You're here!"

Jaemin nods. "We're here! This is Doyoung."

"Hi. Doyoung," Doyoung offers his hand and the man takes it eagerly.

"Chenle. Nice to meet you!"

Doyoung smiles in reply.

"Come in!" Chenle says and Jaemin enters without hesitation. Doyoung follows closely behind Jaemin.

"Jisungie, come down! Jaemin is here! He brought a guest!"

A voice answers from the second floor but Doyoung doesn't quite catch the words. A tall man still in his pajamas groggily makes his way down the stairs.

"Lele, why are you yelling in the morn-- Oh Nana! ...and a guest?"

The man's voice is deep. Doyoung definitely did not expect that voice from him. His appearance is somewhat soft, despite his towering height. His peachy pink coloured hair surely doesn't help.

"Hi, Sungie. This is Doyoung."

"Oh, Jeno's brother?"

Jaemin nods.

"Wow, it's great to finally meet you. Jeno never shuts up about how great you are. I'm Jisung."

"I'm Doyoung. Does Jeno really always talk about me?"

Doyoung is a bit embarassed. Jeno can get a little overboard in praising Doyoung. He likes to make Doyoung as an amazing person where in reality he's nowhere near that.

"Well, only, like, all the time."

"What brings you here?" Chenle asks.

"Lele, are you still looking for a vocal teacher? Doyoung is going to spend some time in town and he doesn't like being idle."

Doyoung faces Chenle before adding to Jaemin's explanation. "Yes, Chenle. I really love singing and I think I'm quite good. I've never taught anyone singing before but I was in an acapella group in college with my..."

With Jaehyun.

Doyoung takes a deep breath before continuing, "What I'm trying to say is I have experience and if you need me to sing a line or two I can do that."

"Ah, yeah. I don't doubt that you have skills. Jeno actually had talked to me about you before and I saw your cover videos on YouTube. Big Billie Eilish fan?"

"Oh, you saw my covers?"

"You're amazing! Though I think your voice would suit Lauv's songs. Why don't you cover his songs?"

"Ah, I, uh, never really thought about it I guess."

"You should! I would share it to all my groupchats."

"Maybe I'll do it," Doyoung smiles, happy to know that there are people out there who appreciates his singing. Truth be told, it's been almost a year since Doyoung logged into his YouTube channel. He has been too preoccupied with his pain and his drinks that he doesn't really remember he has one.

"But here's the thing. I actually already found a vocal teacher last week and he's really good."

"Ah, okay" Doyoung says. He cannot help but feel a little disappointed.

"That doesn't mean I can't make you teach another class. You're hired, Sir. How does 10,000 won per hour sound?"

10,000 won? That's way more than Doyoung's last job paid him.

"I-- sounds very good to me. Thank you."

"Sweet!" Chenle takes his phone out from his pocket, fiddles with it a bit and offers it to Doyoung. "Just write your number and your bank account. I'll send you your schedules and will wire you the money after every class."

"Chenle, that's..."

"Thank you so much for helping us, Chenle."Jaemin finishes for him.

"But I actually demand results so we will host a mini show every month to see the kids' improvement."

Doyoung taps his number and account number in before giving the phone back to Chenle.

"I will not disappoint you, Chenle!"

* * *

The sounds of the birds are beautiful. Calling to each other, harmonising with the gentle crashing of the waves against the shore. Doyoung walks closer to the beach. He takes his shoes off to feel the gentle sand on his toes. He misses this feeling. It's been too long. He closes his eyes and throws his head back. His arms are opened wide as he feels the breeze on his skin, through his hair. He was always in love with the beach, with the sea.

The few days Doyoung spent here has made the pain melt out a little bit. Being away from his apartment and everything that reminds him of his past is nice. Doyoung is grateful that Jeno had thought of this. His students are nothing but sweet and helpful. Obviously not all of them were born with the ability to sing but they're all so nice and lovely. Doyoung actually agreed to see the therapist. He met the woman once and talking to her kind of make the burden on Doyoung's chest lighter.

Doyoung stares out to the sea. The scenery gives him a calming feeling. Doyoung sees something, someone, in the water. A young man, probably around his age. The man is struggling to walk to the shore. He squints his eyes in disbelief.

Why is that man over there?

The man seems to notice him looking because now he is waving at Doyoung.

Is he drowning?

He keeps on observing the man. It doesn't take Doyoung long to realise that he is probably drowning. Doyoung widens his eyes. He quickly runs into the water and swims towards the waving man.

He paddles, and paddles, and paddles until he reaches the man. He grabs him by the arm and pulls him, taking him back to the shore.

The shore isn't far so they get to it quickly. Doyoung puts the man down and was ready to provide further assistance when he sees the man blinks up at him in confusion.

"Y-You're okay?" Doyoung stutters.

The man tilts his head as if to study Doyoung.

"You weren't drowning? You were fine?"

"Drowning... Fine...," the man repeats Doyoung's words.

Doyoung is confused and it seems that the man is too. They stare at each other in silence. Doyoung takes the opportunity to actually look at the person he just pulled out of the water. Wet blonde strands fall on his forehead, slightly covering his wide eyes. His nose is perfect, not too high, not too shallow. His cheeks are full and flushed. His lips are shapely and reddish. Doyoung realises that the man is really handsome.

"Not... Drowning..." the man finally replies.

Doyoung's hand flies up to his nape from embarassment.

"Oh... I-uh..."

The blonde laughs freely. Doyoung thinks he has never heard anything more melodic in his life.

"It's fine," the blonde tells him, words finally coherent. Doyoung stares again. There's something about his voice, soft and velvety. The kind of voice Doyoung only read about in fairytales. All of a sudden, Doyoung feels a warm simmer all over his body, like a switch has been turned on. An attraction, new and fresh. A type of feeling he hasn't felt for years, if not ever.

"I'm Doyoung," he blurts out. Doyoung doesn't know what drove him to tell the stranger his name but maybe it has something to do with the sparkle of his dark eyes.

"Doyoung...," the blonde repeats. "Jungwoo."

"Jungwoo?"

Jungwoo smiles and nods happily. "I'm Jungwoo."

Jungwoo is still half laying on the sand and Doyoung is still kneeling at his side. The soft breeze hits Doyoung's back and he watches as Jungwoo's blonde strands dry off. Jungwoo is beautiful. There is something mysterious about him, something hidden behind those wide innocent dark eyes.

"You're new here?" Jungwoo asks.

"Huh?" Jungwoo's voice snaps Doyoung back. "Oh yes. It's only been a week since I came here."

Jungwoo hums in acknowledgment. He stares into Doyoung's eyes, as if looking for an answer.

"You live here?"

"No," Jungwoo answers. "I live a bit far from here, but I come to this beach often."

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" Doyoung says. He finally sits down beside Jungwoo. An orange hue paints the blue sky as the sun sets. The calming sound of the crashing waves lets Doyoung's worries melt away, even just for a moment.

"It is," he hears Jungwoo says. "That's why I come here."

Doyoung has never been one to talk comfortably with strangers. He never understands the appeal of being friendly with people that you may never see again, but right now, he finds himself talking about the beach with Jungwoo. Jungwoo likes the white sand, and the sunset, and the people.

“I have to go now," Jungwoo tells him. Doyoung turns to him. The blonde is looking at him with soft eyes and a small smile.

"Can we meet again?" Doyoung asks. He doesn't know what has taken over him that makes him ask that question. All he knows is that he enjoys talking to Jungwoo and perhaps a new friend wouldn't hurt.

"Maybe. I come here often so maybe we can see each other again."

Jungwoo moves to stand but Doyoung catches his arm.

"Can I...have your number instead?"

Jungwoo stares at him like he has grown another head. "Ah, never mind. Forget I said anything."

"No, no. It's fine. I mean," Jungwoo fiddles with the hem of his shirt. How cute. "You can have it. I mean- my number."

Doyoung laughs at Jungwoo's stutter.

"You're laughing at me. I changed my mind."

"What?" Doyoung panics. "I wasn't-- You were just so cute. I-"

It is Jungwoo's turn to laugh. "I'm cute?"

"Well, yes. Very cute."

Jungwoo puts a finger on his chin, acting as if he was thinking. "Okay, because you said I'm cute, i'm changing my mind back."

Doyoung grins. He takes his phone out, unlocks it and offers it to Jungwoo so he could put his number in. Jungwoo accepts it.

"There you go. Please don't put me up on radio pranks."

That makes Doyoung laughs. A little hope blooms in his chest because it's been a long time since he laughed like this.

"I won't. I'll probably just annoy you with texts."

"That, I wouldn't mind,"Jungwoo replies. A playful smile blooms on his lips. Doyoung can't help but smile back.

That night is the first night that Doyoung falls asleep without thinking about Jaehyun.

* * *

* * *

**JUNGWOO**

"Woo, can you stop running away from my watch?"

Jungwoo rolls his eyes. His bodyguard, Johnny is running towards him with his other bodyguard, Yuta following closely behind.

"Calm down, Johnny. It's not like the kid is going to drown or anything. Right, Jungwoo?"

Jungwoo rolls his eyes at his bodyguard's antics.

"You guys worry too much. I'll be fine."

Yuta takes his place in front of Jungwoo while Johnny follows behind Jungwoo closely. Jungwoo has always been watched over by two or three other people. This has happened ever since he was little. Being the son of a large money-making company surely has its perks. Jungwoo always has people watching him closely because his Dad is annoying like that. It had been awkward when he was younger. Having big, burly men following him around back when he was at school certainly was not fun at all. When Jungwoo turned twenty, he managed to convince his dad to give him bodyguards that don’t really look scary. That was when his friendship with Johnny and Yuta started. A lot of foreign bodyguards had been assigned to Jungwoo so he wasn’t surprised when he found that his father flew Johnny from the States and Yuta from Japan just to watch over him.

Johnny and Yuta have been with him for a few years now and he actually considers them as his friends instead of his bodyguards. Jungwoo never had to worry about anything material that he might need but friends are a luxury that he never really had. He went to expensive private schools where no one really wanted to befriend anyone. He’s never had any chance to participate in social events that don’t have anything to do with his father’s business. Jungwoo mostly spends his time at home, at courses, or at boring meetings to prepare him to be the heir to his father’s company.

“Who was the guy?” Yuta asks him, his eyebrows wiggle in a teasing manner.

“What guy?”

Yuta scoffs. “Seriously? The guy you were talking to the whole time?”

“Oh? You’re actually watching over me this time instead of texting your husband?” Jungwoo smirks.

“You…little…!!”

Yuta was going to strangle Jungwoo but luckily Johnny held the smaller man back. Yuta is smaller than Jungwoo and Jungwoo likes to tease him about it. Most times, Yuta only retorts back with _I’m a trained ninja, I can kill you with a piece of paper_. Jungwoo always teases him for it but he is actually scared to find out what Yuta is truly capable off. The man does look like he can tear you apart just with a snap of his fingers.

Last year, Yuta took a three months break to fly to China to marry his three year long online boyfriend from Wenzhou. Jungwoo doesn’t really know anything about Yuta's husband other than he’s Chinese, he's around Jungwoo's age and his nickname is Winwin.

His other bodyguard, Johnny, came from Chicago to work for his father. Unlike Yuta, Johnny is more open about his life. Jungwoo knows almost everything about Johnny, even met his parents and boyfriend a couple of times. Jungwoo wanted to hang out with Johnny's friends but Johnny is so responsible about his job that he never lets Jungwoo join. His weekly trip to this beach is Jungwoo’s only moment to get away from the responsibility and obligations he is tied with.

"So?" Yuta asks again. Jungwoo wants to punch the smirk off of Yuta's face.

"Ah, just...you know...a cute guy,” Jungwoo answers lowly.

"Jungwoo, you don’t normally talk to cute guys. I tried to get you to talk to cute guys a lot of times during events but you always refuse. Why this guy all of a sudden?”

_Because he doesn’t have anything to do with Jungwoo’s father’s business._

Jungwoo didn’t plan on getting rescued by Doyoung. He was just swimming, minding his own business. If it were anywhere else, Jungwoo would leave as soon as Jungwoo cleared that he wasn’t drowning. But Doyoung just had to look at Jungwoo like he is the only thing in the world that mattered. Jungwoo isn’t that naïve. He isn’t even a romantic, but he cannot deny that there is an attraction there. A spark shared between him and Doyoung, and Jungwoo would like to see him again.

“You know why, Yuta,” Johnny says. Jungwoo sighs. _Here we go again_. “Jungwoo is engaged to be married next ye—“

“Aw, come on, Johnny,” Yuta scolds. “It’s not like Jungwoo is committed to him right now.”

“Exactly. It’s better for him to not associate romantically with anyone else, to spare the heartbreak when the time comes.”

“Guys! I’m right here.” Jungwoo lets out another sigh. “Stop fighting over my non-existent love life. We probably wouldn’t meet again, so there’s no point to debate about it.”

Johnny and Yuta, surprisingly, actually drop the conversation this time.

* * *

Jungwoo certainly had not been staying up a little later than usual just to wait for Doyoung's text or call. It's been almost three days and still nothing from Doyoung. Jungwoo is definitely not sulking about it.

"What got your panties in a bunch?" Mark, Johnny's little cousin, asks Jungwoo.

It's six in the evening. Jungwoo, Mark, and Mark's 'friend', Donghyuck are lounging in Jungwoo's living room. Mark is in the country for university and for some reason he always brings Donghyuck everywhere. He met Mark when the younger first started university and Donghyuck not long after. The two are the closest people that Jungwoo can call friends beside Johnny and Yuta.

"Nothing," Jungwoo answers, frowning.

"Nothing? You've checked your phone at least twenty times since Hyuck and I came and pouting everytime. Are you waiting for a text from someone?" Mark asks again, with a teasing smirk this time.

Jungwoo never talked about crushes or boys to anyone. He's had them before but he never really did anything about them. He was always mostly focused with his studies and preparations to take over his father's company in the future. It seems Mark is starting boys conversation and it is not a conversation that Jungwoo likes to have.

As if to save him from it, Jungwoo's phone suddenly rings. Lightning fast, Jungwoo picks it up. The word 'disappointed' is not enough to describe what he feels when he sees that it is his father that's calling.

Sighing, he answers the phone.

"Evening, Dad."

"Jungwoo, are you home?"

"Yes, Dad. What is it?"

Jungwoo hears shuffling before his dad answers, "I've set you a meeting with Professor Park to discuss your upcoming etiquette classes. He will come to the house tomorrow morning at 10. Make sure you're prepared when he comes."

"Okay, Dad."

Jungwoo hangs up after that. He slumps down on his seat and sighs. Jungwoo doesn't hate his father. He actually loves the old man. He raised Jungwoo on his own after Jungwoo's mother died when he was only three. It was great when Jungwoo was a kid. His father actually spent time with him, despite the annoying bodyguards around them all the time. But as Jungwoo gets older, his father gets more and more distant. Jungwoo felt lonely for so many years before Yuta, Johnny, Mark and Donghyuck came into the picture. Now, his father only talks to Jungwoo about Jungwoo's studies and trainings, inviting Jungwoo to events or talk about Jungwoo's engagement to the son of his father's business mogul friend.

"Woo," Mark starts.

"Alright," Donghyuck says, straightening his back. "I'm sure Jungwoo doesn't want to talk about his lame dad and boring trainings. So who's up for some Overwatch?"

"Yes!"

"Come on!"

They ended up playing the PlayStation and ordering a large pepperoni pizza. When the clock hits 10 pm, Mark and Donghyuck leaves, but not before Jungwoo pesters them to help clean up. There are two maids in the house but they are old so Jungwoo wants to let them rest after taking care of the house for the whole day. Mark and Donghyuck say their goodbyes, Jungwoo only responds with a disgruntled noise. He is happy that Mark and Donghyuck were there to distract him for a bit but now he’s alone again. He picks his phone up to see if he missed anything as he put his phone to silent when he was spending time with his friends. There were, to Jungwoo’s surprise, three new messages from an unknown number.

**011 01021996 **[9.38 pm]: hi jungwoo

**011 01021996 **[9.38 pm]: it’s doyoung. remember me?

**011 01021996 **[9.39 pm]: sorry it took me so long to text you. i had to gather my courage.

It’s almost hilarious how quickly Jungwoo’s world brightens. He quickly taps away to reply.

**jungwoo **[10.08 pm]: Hi Doyoung. Of course I remember you! What do you need to gather your courage for?

The reply comes shortly after. Was Doyoung waiting for Jungwoo to reply? Ah, he is probably just on his phone.

**Doyoung **[10.09 pm]: oh you replied! i was nervous that you wouldnt hehe

**Doyoung **[10.09 pm]: because you’re so cute obvi

**Doyoung **[10.09 pm]: didnt think that youd want to talk to plain old me

**jungwoo **[10.10 pm]: Are you kidding? You’re cute too! I’m just a stranger on the beach.

**Doyoung **[10.11 pm]: you’re not a stranger on the beach anymore tho. you're cutewoo!

* * *

A few days have passed and Jungwoo would be lying if he said that his world did not get significantly better with Doyoung’s playful and flirty texts each day. The trainings didn’t seem to be that tiring anymore. All Jungwoo looks forward to is just to finish the day’s schedules and talk to Doyoung in the evening. He told Doyoung mostly everything about him and so did Doyoung. Jungwoo had been afraid that Doyoung would treat him differently after he told the elder that he is the heir to Kim Holdings Korea, but it didn’t happen. Except he didn’t tell Doyoung that he is engaged to marry a guy from Hong Kong that he has never met before. Johnny was right. It would make things even more complicated. Jungwoo has tried a number of times to keep it friendly and simple with Doyoung. But each time his phone lights up with Doyoung’s text, his heart beats a little faster and little more erratic than usual, so Jungwoo flirts back.

**jungwoo **[6.54 pm]: Hey, Doyoung. How was your day? :)

**Doyoung **[7.02 pm]: my day is better now that you’re here.

**Doyoung **[7.03 pm]: it was great tho, thanks for asking. the kids were nice today.

**Doyoung **[7.04 pm]: i also went to the shrink again today. i'm quite proud to say i didn’t have a panic attack when she asked me to talk about the night i started drinking more than half a vodka bottle.

**Doyoung **[7.04 pm]: what about you, lovely? how did the courses go?

Jungwoo is typing a reply when Doyoung’s call comes in all of a sudden. He panics and accidentally pressed the red button instead of the green one.

“Oh, shit,” Jungwoo curses under his breath.

**Doyoung **[7.06 pm]: ah, sorry. should’ve asked you first.

**jungwoo **[7.07 pm]: No! Wait

Jungwoo quickly taps on the icon to call Doyoung’s contact. It takes two rings before Doyoung’s deep voice can be heard from the other side of the line.

“Hello?”

“Hey,” Jungwoo replies, smiling to himself.

“Hey, Jungwoo. I’m sorry. I should have asked you first if I could call you.”

Jungwoo hears the unnecessary guilt in Doyoung’s voice. “No need to apologize. I’m glad you called. I, kinda, miss your voice.”

“You miss my voice?”

“Yes,” Jungwoo nods, even though Doyoung can’t see him. “Your voice is…nice.”

Doyoung lets out a laugh. The sound makes Jungwoo’s heart skip a beat. “Thank you, lovely. Yours is too.” There’s a pause before Doyoung asks, “So, you haven’t told me how your day was.”

“It was nice,” Jungwoo clears his throat. “The lessons were quite easy to understand. Had Indian with Johnny and Yuta for dinner. What did you have for dinner?”

“I actually haven’t had dinner. Jeno and his boyfriends are making dinner right now. I don’t know what they’re cooking though.”

Jungwoo hums. “Why don’t you help? Didn’t you tell me that you’re a great cook?”

“Oh, we actually take turns in preparing food. I prepared breakfast this morning so it’s their turn to make dinner.”

“Ah, that’s actually a good way to do it. I mostly just eat outside all the time, or buy takeouts.”

“I would love to cook for you some time.”

The thought of Doyoung preparing a nice kimchi based dish for him is nice. Doyoung told him that his specialty is anything kimchi based. Jungwoo wouldn’t complain because he loves kimchi, he wouldn’t mind eating just kimchi for the rest of his life.

“That sounds really nice. Maybe you can drop by my house some time soon.”

“Ah, about that—Actually the reason I called you is because I want to ask you. Do you have any schedule tomorrow?”

“Hang on.”

Jungwoo’s heart is beating really fast right now. He can kind of guess what Doyoung is going to ask him. Oh lord, please don’t make him have any schedule tomorrow.

“Let’s see. Saturday…” Jungwoo scrolls down his note on his phone. “Nothing actually, surprisingly.”

“Ah, really? Well, that’s great—I mean- Do you want to grab lunch together tomorrow or something?”

_There it is_. Doyoung is asking him out. Is Jungwoo happy? Absolutely. Will Jungwoo say yes? Damn straight. Will Jungwoo care what anyone else is going to say? Hell no.

“That- That sounds really nice. What would you like to have?”

“Uh, how about Japanese? There’s a good Japanese place near the beach.”

Jungwoo smiles widely. “I don’t mind! I actually like Japanese. So are we going to meet at the beach?”

“Sure. I’m looking forward to it.”

“Me too.”

Jungwoo lies back on the bed. They continue to talk for lord knows how long, talking about nothing and everything. Jungwoo loves that Doyoung really appreciates his humour. He knows his friends always say that he’s a funny guy but for some reason, it means a lot more when it comes to Doyoung.

“Doyoung?” Jungwoo whispers lowly when the man on the other line doesn’t reply to his story. He calls Doyoung’s name three more times, but he only hears soft breathing from the other side of the line. Jungwoo smiles fondly at that. How cute. Doyoung struggles to fall asleep sometimes but he told Jungwoo that it’s getting better and better. Jungwoo isn’t even angry that Doyoung falls asleep on him. He’s mostly glad that Doyoung is getting some rest.

He is excited for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first chapter! don't forget to leave kudos and let me know your thoughts in the comments!


	2. ii

**chapter ii - you're everything to me**

* * *

* * *

**DOYOUNG**

  
  
It's 10 a.m.

  
Doyoung is standing nervously in front of the cozy small Japanese food stall. He is wearing a blue plaid shirt over a white t-shirt and loose denim jeans. He wants to impress Jungwoo somehow. Doesn't want Jungwoo to be ashamed to be seen with him. Why did he ask Jungwoo to eat here again? It's a cheap place. He wouldn't like it here, even if the food's really good.   
He stares at Jungwoo's last text on his phone saying that he will come in thirty minutes. And that thirty minutes was ten minutes ago. Doyoung is starting to worry that Jungwoo changed his mind. Because why would lovely, smart, handsome and rich Jungwoo want to hang out with him here? Doyoung is so caught up in his thoughts, he doesn't realise Jungwoo is standing behind him.

  
"Doyoung," Jungwoo calls to him. Gasping, Doyoung turns around.

  
"You're here," he looks at Jungwoo in disbelief.

  
Jungwoo laughs a little. "Yeah, I'm here. I'm sorry the traffic was bad and I had to find a way to get away from Yuta and Johnny."

  
"Is that alright?"

  
"What is...?"

  
"Getting away from Yuta and Johnny. Wouldn't they get in trouble with your dad?"  
Jungwoo laughs again, Doyoung's knees grow weak.

"You're really nice, worrying about people you've never met before." Jungwoo moves closer to Doyoung. "They'll be fine. Let's go, I'm starving."

  
Jungwoo takes Doyoung's hand in his, dragging him into the shop. In shock, Doyoung squeezes Jungwoo's hand. Jungwoo smiles a little before squeezing back. Doyoung has the urge to pull away because his palms are getting sweaty but Jungwoo intertwines their fingers together. Doyoung feels his face heats up from blushing. Jungwoo's hand feels nice in his that he dreads letting it go once they're inside to sit at an empty table. Doyoung sits down first and Jungwoo takes the seat across of him. A small waiter approaches them to take their order. After a minute or two of navigating the menu, they end up ordering two bowls of udon.

  
"I know it's not fancy but the food here is really good," Doyoung tells Jungwoo.

  
"I don't want fancy, though. I just want to spend time with you."  
Doyoung clears his throat to hide his blush.

  
"Really?"

  
They chat for a few minutes before two steaming bowls of udon come. Jungwoo eyes the food excitedly and Doyoung's heart is doing that little thing where it thumps in a strange rhythm in his chest. Can Jungwoo stop being so cute? Doyoung watches Jungwoo gets a mouthful of chewy udon. The blonde hums in satisfaction.

  
"Whoa," Jungwoo says, his eyes widen. "This is so good! I have never tasted udon this good before!"

  
Doyoung smiles fondly. "I'm glad," he says before digging into his own bowl.

  
They chat lightly as they eat. Jungwoo tells Doyoung about his trips overseas, about the cute little things and beautiful sceneries. Doyoung feels a little nudge in his chest, a desire to experience all that with Jungwoo, to travel, to spend a whole day and more just by Jungwoo's side. Jungwoo tells him about his friends, about Johnny and how he's basically Jungwoo's dad at this point, about Yuta and the wacky things they do. In return, Doyoung tells Jungwoo about his brother, about his classes and his students. He tells Jungwoo everything but his past. He doesn't tell Jungwoo about Jaehyun, doesn't tell Jungwoo about how stupid he acted and behaved for so many years, added a few weeks of behaving even more disgusting. He did tell Jungwoo that he was struggling to get better though. Jungwoo deserves to know what kind of person Doyoung is, if they were to become friends. Doyoung asks himself if he was ready to try and pursue a relationship with Jungwoo. The therapies, his new job and the new people around him have certainly changed the way he sees the world lately, but he is still the same old Kim Dongyoung.  
Jungwoo has the cutest pout as he tells Doyoung about his last lesson on Market Strategy. Doyoung smiles and nods, listening to every word Jungwoo says to him even though he doesn't fully understand what the younger speaks about.

  
"What do you want to do after this?" Jungwoo asks him after they finished their food and drinks. The question surprises Doyoung.

  
"After this?"

  
Jungwoo nods. "Do you have anything you have to do after this?"

  
"I don't think I do. Why?"

Doyoung takes a sip from his nice cold ocha. This place always has a free refill for ocha, partly why he likes eating here so much.

  
A smile splits Jungwoo's face. "Wanna come to my house?"

The way Doyoung almost spits the drink in his mouth is quite comical, followed by a series of very embarrassing coughing fit. Jungwoo laughs, handling him few sheets of tissues. “Was that really surprising?”

“Jungwoo,” Doyoung says in a sulky tone. He takes the tissue from Jungwoo to clean his face and then the table. “You can’t just invite me to your house when I’m drinking something.”

“Aw,” Jungwoo sticks his lower lip out. “Why?”

“Didn’t you see what just happened?” Doyoung quickly gulps down the rest of his ocha. “I can’t believe I embarrassed myself in front of you.”

“That was adorable actually,” Jungwoo says, grinning.

“Adorable my ass,” Doyoung mumbles, burying his face in his hands.

“So?”

“So what?”

Jungwoo rolls his eyes. “Do you want to come to my house?”

Doyoung’s breath caught in his throat, but he manages to breathe out, “S-Sure, but how are we going to get there?”

“My car, obviously.”

Doyoung feels dumb. “Ah, that’s right,” he replies sheepishly.

“Great!” Jungwoo claps. “I’ll take care of the bill.”

Doyoung quickly stops him. “Jungwoo, no. I’ll pay my share.”

“No, no. It’s fine.”

“But Jungwoo…”

“You can pay next time we go out, okay?”

_Next time, huh?_

The old familiar bubble of hope grows in his Doyoung’s chest. Jungwoo likes him, or, at the very least, likes to spend time with him. This is getting ridiculous. Doyoung’s crush on Jungwoo is getting out of control.

Jungwoo stands up from his seat to head to the cashier. Doyoung’s eyes follow the long lines of his figure. The way Jungwoo skips as he walks really isn’t healthy for Doyoung’s heart, but not in the bad way. Suddenly, a sad feeling washes over him. What can Doyoung offer to Jungwoo? Nothing. Just stupid texts and daily nags to remind Jungwoo to eat and to take care of himself. Jungwoo has friends for those, right? He told Doyoung about Johnny and Yuta, about Mark and Donghyuck too. They all seem lovely and nice, while Doyoung… Doyoung is problematic, an alcoholic, a stupid obsessive man that couldn’t keep his job, couldn’t make his lover stay…

“Hey,” Jungwoo taps on his shoulder. “I’m done. Everything okay?”

Doyoung closes his eyes to compose his expression. “All good,” Doyoung answers with a fake smile.

Jungwoo’s face shows that he doesn’t buy Doyoung’s words, but he drops it.

“Alright.” Jungwoo tugs on Doyoung’s upper arm. “Let’s go.”

* * *

“So, where are Johnny and Yuta?” Doyoung asks, starting a conversation.

Doyoung and Jungwoo are in Jungwoo’s silver SUV. It still smells brand new. Doyoung doesn’t know if it was brand new or that it’s barely used. Jungwoo is driving while Doyoung rides shotgun. A song that Doyoung barely recognizes is playing on the radio. The road they drive through is quiet, only a few cars passing by. Part of why Doyoung likes being away from the city. The crowd makes him feel anxious. If Doyoung could spend the rest of his life in a peaceful countryside, he would. He would love to be surrounded by the people he loves, Jeno, Jaemin, Renjun, Jungwoo.

_Jungwoo?_

Since when did Jungwoo gets into the list of people that Doyoung loves?

“I think they’re at home,” Jungwoo answers.

Doyoung looks at him. He looks so cool when he drives. Doyoung’s eyes travel along the line of Jungwoo’s face. His eyes, his nose, his lips. He has one hand steadying the steering wheel and the other drumming a tune to the song playing on the radio. Jungwoo always looks cool, but right now he looks especially cool and Doyoung wants to kiss him.

_What?_

Doyoung really should get his crush under control.

“So, I will see them?”

“Probably. Is that okay? They’re the closest thing I have as a family beside my father, and my father is barely at home so…”

“This is strange. It sounds like we’re together or something,” Doyoung replies awkwardly.

Jungwoo doesn’t say anything back for long minutes. That makes Doyoung think that he had said something wrong. Damn it, Kim Dongyoung, do you always have to make everything awkward?

“Well,” Jungwoo finally says. “You’re my friend right? There’s nothing wrong with friends meeting family.”

Doyoung misses the disappointed tone in Jungwoo’s voice.

* * *

Jungwoo’s house is basically a mansion. It’s painted white with gold ornaments here and there. Doyoung thinks he sees five other cars in Jungwoo’s garage. He wasn’t sure though, he didn’t exactly count.

Two men approach them. Doyoung guesses they are Johnny and Yuta.

“Who’s this?” The taller guy asks Jungwoo.

“This is Doyoung,” Jungwoo answers excitedly. Turning to face Doyoung, Jungwoo introduces the two men to him. “Doyoung, these are Johnny and Yuta.”

Doyoung extends his hand. The tall one shakes it saying, “Hey, I’m Johnny.” So the other man must be Yuta.

Yuta doesn’t say anything for a few seconds. He only stares at Doyoung, as if trying to figure out something. Doyoung feels uneasy under Yuta’s threatening gaze.

Suddenly, the serious face turns into one of the most adorable faces as Yuta cracks a wide smile.

“Oh! It’s the guy from the beach!”

Jungwoo laughs nervously, “Yeah, it’s the guy from the beach.”

“Oh my God! Hey! I’m Yuta.”

Doyoung throws Johnny and Yuta a smile. “Nice to meet you both.”

“Jungwoo, you little… So this is why you didn’t want us to come with you earlier, huh?” Yuta says.

“Well, it would have been quite awkward if you guys came…”

“Alright, we’ll leave you two to your devices, but if anything happens to Jungwoo, Doyoung…” Johnny tells him.

Jungwoo shushes Johnny. “Yeah, yeah. You’re gonna make sure he regrets it, blah blah blah. Seriously Johnny, it’s Doyoung. He’s not going to hurt me. Right, Doyoung?”

_Not going to hurt Jungwoo. Never._

“Of course not! I-I’ll take care of him!”

“That’s our job!” Johnny exclaims.

Jungwoo scoffs. “Well, you get paid for that.”

“Kim Jungwoo! You take that back! You know we’re family.” Johnny says, putting Jungwoo in a headlock.

Doyoung smiles fondly at the heartwarming scene in front of him.

“Do you really like him?” Yuta suddenly asks. Doyoung widens his eyes, turning to Yuta. The man looks genuinely concerned.

“Of course, I do,” Doyoung answers without hesitation. No matter how he’s decided to take his relationship with Jungwoo in the future, he is definitely sure that he likes Jungwoo.

“Jungwoo doesn’t have many friends. He actually really enjoys making friends but he’s never really got the chance. I don’t know in what way you like him but, at least, please keep company. God knows he needs it.”

“I will try. I love spending time with him,” Doyoung answers Yuta with a smile.

“Yuta! What are you telling him?” Jungwoo asks once he gets out of Johnny’s grip.

Yuta smirks playfully. “Nothing, just telling him that you’re a virgin and that he should be gentle.”

“NAKAMOTO YUTA!”

Jungwoo is about to charge at Yuta but the Japanese man grabs Johnny’s arm and retreats with him. Doyoung laughs through the whole ordeal. Jungwoo’s friends are great and actually care about him.

Jungwoo seems to have changed his mind about charging at Yuta. Instead he comes closer to Doyoung. His hand nervously rubs his own upper arm.

“Sorry about them.”

Doyoung chuckles. “I say they’re great.”

“They’re pretty great, when they’re not embarrassing me. So, do you want a house tour?”

“Hey, I’m the guest here. I’ll be wherever the host wants me to be.”

“Let’s just hang in my room. Yuta and Johnny won’t annoy us there.”

Doyoung follows Jungwoo to his room. Jungwoo’s house is big as expected. Doyoung encounters a maid cleaning the beautiful ethnic ornament in the middle of the large living room. There’s another maid cleaning the railing of the stairs. Jungwoo greets them as they pass.

“Here we go,” Jungwoo says, opening the door to his room.

Jungwoo’s room is roughly a little smaller than his whole apartment back in the city. Jungwoo shows him every corner of his room. The room is painted white like the rest of the house. There’s a walk-in closet with expensive clothes. A nice dimly lit bathroom with a nice marble bathtub. A king-sized bed with grey sheets is in the middle with a few books and a laptop on it. There are a few framed quotes around Jungwoo’s framed Business School college degree. Doyoung walks closer to take look at it better.

“Father said I should frame it to remind me how far I’ve gone,” Jungwoo tells him.

Doyoung smiles. “There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“I feel like I haven’t gone as far. Feel like I’m missing out a lot on life,” Jungwoo says as he sits down on his bed.

Doyoung walks toward Jungwoo and notices a few polaroids sticking to the wall above Jungwoo’s bed. A series of photographs of Jungwoo with Johnny, Yuta and other guys that Doyoung doesn’t recognize.

“You seem to have a lot of fun here,” Doyoung comments.

“Oh those? Yeah. I guess perhaps I don’t miss out as much as I thought,” Jungwoo knees his way on the bed closer to the polaroids. “These are me, Yuta and Johnny on my birthday last year,” Jungwoo says, pointing to a picture. “Me and Ten, Johnny’s boyfriend, on their anniversary a few months ago.” Jungwoo points to another picture.

Jungwoo ends up telling a story about all the pictures. There is a photo taken on Mark’s recent birthday party. Another one about when the five of them visited Johnny’s house in Chicago. Doyoung is comfortably sitting on the edge of Jungwoo’s bed. Jungwoo leans on the pile of pillows, talking and telling him all his stories excitedly.

A few hours later, while they are watching a show about superheroes, Jungwoo’s stomach rumbles.

“Oh? Are you hungry?”

Jungwoo buries his face in a pillow and whines. “Ah, so embarrassing.”

Doyoung chuckles. “Guess it’s time for me to show off my cooking skills.”

Hearing that, Jungwoo perks up immediately. “Really?”

“Of course!”

Jungwoo jumps off the bed. “Come on, come on!” he chants excitedly.

Doyoung laughs at Jungwoo’s action. “So cute. Alright then.”

* * *

Doyoung rummages with the ingredients in Jungwoo’s fridge to figure out what he can cook with the things that are available. There is kimchi so at least he is safe.

“If you need anything, I can just ask Johnny or Yuta to run to the groceries real quick,” Jungwoo tells him.

“No need to worry,” Doyoung replies, measuring the rice to get the right amount enough for everyone in the house. That means for six people including Yuta, Johnny and Jungwoo’s two maids. He has opted to cook kimchi fried rice for the blonde. It’s not Doyoung’s finest dish but it will do right now. Jeno told him that his kimchi fried rice is pretty great so Doyoung trusts him. “We have everything we need for now.”

“Can I help?” Jungwoo leans against the kitchen counter, observing Doyoung cutting away the green onions.

“Sure,” Doyoung says. He grabs a few more stalk of green onions and shoves the cutting board towards Jungwoo. “You can chop these right?”

Jungwoo accepts the cutting board and nods. “I guess so. The same size as the ones you did, yeah?”

“That’s right!” Doyoung proceeds to heat up the pan and add a few drops of vegetable oil. “It’s nothing too difficult.”

“I never did this before you know.”

“Did what? Cutting onions?”

“Well, yeah. Cooking in general, cooking with someone.”

Doyoung couldn’t help but smile. He is the first person Jungwoo cooks with. “Really? Why not?”

“Uh-huh. I told you that I usually just eat outside or buy takeouts. _Ah!_”

Jungwoo’s tiny shriek turn Doyoung’s attention away from tending to the pan. “Jungwoo! What happened?”

“Cut myself,” Jungwoo grins.

Panicking, Doyoung turns the stove off. “Quick, wash the cut!”

Jungwoo listens. He goes to the sink to wash the cut. The blond hisses a little when the water hits the cut.

“Where’s your first aid kit? Or any antiseptic ointment and bandage?”

“It should be somewhere in the cabinet over there,” Jungwoo says. He uses his head to motion the particular cabinet to Doyoung.

Doyoung quickly reaches for the cabinet and grabs the needed meds.

“Alright, baby. Finger out,” Doyoung says, not realizing the pet name slipping out of his mouth. Jungwoo blushes from it and gives Doyoung his wounded finger.

“I’m sorry, Jungwoo. I shouldn’t have asked you to cut the onions,” Doyoung says. Didn’t he promise Johnny and Yuta to not hurt Jungwoo?

“It’s just a cut, Doyoung. It’s not like you cut me, though.”

“Even so,” Doyoung says, sighing. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Doyoung gently applies the ointment on the cut.

“I was the one who wasn’t careful, though. You’re the one who takes care of me.”

Doyoung looks up at Jungwoo. _You’re the one who takes care of me_, he says. Jungwoo stares into his eyes. A smile dancing on his face, his eyes sparkle. Doyoung’s heart is doing that thing again, where it beats off rhythm. He hadn’t realised how close his face was to Jungwoo’s.

“Doyoung,” Jungwoo says, voice an octave lower. The sound sends chill down Doyoung’s spine. Doyoung is overwhelmed with the urge to kiss Jungwoo. He doesn’t though. Instead, he resumes tending to Jungwoo’s wound.

“There you go. All good,” Doyoung says once he’s done.

“Doyoung,” Jungwoo says again.

Doyoung hums in reply.

Sighing, Jungwoo says, “Nothing.”

Doyoung ruffles Jungwoo’s hair to lessen the tension between them. “Come on, let’s continue cooking. You’re still hungry, right?”

“I am. I’ll continue chopping, can I?”

“Sure. Just be more careful this time, okay?”

Absentmindedly, Doyoung caresses Jungwoo’s face before going back to work on his cooking. Doyoung starts telling Jungwoo about his cooking experiences to try to ease the sudden awkwardness hanging in the air. It seems to work because they soon fall into a comfortable conversation about Doyoung’s culinary journey, how he meant from burning water to cooking five star looking dishes.

“Done!” Doyoung announces once he’s finished. “Do you want to try?”

Jungwoo nods excitedly.

“Grab a spoon.”

Doyoung takes the spoon from Jungwoo and takes a little of his fried rice for Jungwoo to try.

“How is it?”

“Whoa! It’s good! I like it, a lot!”

“Really?”

“Really, really!”

Doyoung is happy. The reason why Doyoung likes cooking is because he likes to see the people’s reactions to his cooking. Most times, he only cooks for the people he loves. Hence why, most of the time he only cooks for Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun, or Jaehyun, when they were still together. Doyoung surprises himself. Jaehyun’s name just crossed his mind but he doesn’t feel the pain anymore. The only thing he’s feeling is elation from Jungwoo’s reaction to his cooking.

“That’s wonderful. I’m happy, Jungwoo,” Doyoung tells him. “Call everyone else? Your maids too. I prepared enough for everybody.”

* * *

The day is going really well for Doyoung. Johnny, Yuta and Jungwoo’s maids all praised Doyoung’s cooking. Johnny joked that Jungwoo should invite Doyoung more often so they don’t have to eat trashy catering food all the time. Jungwoo had told him to shut up and say that Doyoung isn’t their chef. In which Doyoung responded that he doesn’t mind being Jungwoo’s chef.

It’s 8p.m.

Doyoung and Jungwoo are now back in Jungwoo’s room. They have been watching the whole season of the superheroes show and now almost finished with the second season. Jungwoo is a delight to spend time with. He makes witty comments every now and then during appropriate times about the show. Doyoung doesn’t know how they end up in their current position. Doyoung is sitting cross legged with Jungwoo’s head on his lap. He combs through Jungwoo’s soft blonde locks gently. Jungwoo is focused on the show but the only thing Doyoung can think of at the moment is how nice Jungwoo feels under his fingers. Doyoung had been afraid to fall for someone other than Jaehyun for so long that he closed himself off to other people. But right now, falling for Jungwoo seems to be the best thing that he’s currently doing. He still doesn’t know whether to make a move about it or not, because he doesn’t want to ruin a beautiful person with a bright career in front of him. Doyoung is obsessive, he remembers what Jaehyun told him. He cannot hold Jungwoo back with how clingy he is.

Doyoung wouldn’t realise that Jungwoo has fallen asleep on his lap if not for Jungwoo’s soft snore. He smiles as he looks down at Jungwoo. _Such a beautiful person._ Doyoung has moved his hand from Jungwoo’s hair to softly caress his face. He traces his finger along the lines of Jungwoo’s features. His forehead, his eyes, his cheekbones, his nose, his lips. He lingers for a while on Jungwoo’s lips. Imagining how it would feel against his. How it would feel on his forehead, on his face, on his neck. Doyoung pushes the thoughts away. His mind has the habit of going to dangerous places.

He loves cooking for Jungwoo today. He liked how it felt when he was taking care of Jungwoo’s cut. He loved it when Jungwoo told him that Doyoung is taking care of him. Doyoung wants to take care of Jungwoo.

Doyoung was deep in thoughts that he didn’t realise Jungwoo has woken up and stares up at him. Jungwoo lifts a hand and puts it on the back of Doyoung’s neck, gently carding through the soft, short hair there. Doyoung, finally, brings his attention back to the moment, staring into Jungwoo’s dark eyes.

“I like you,” Jungwoo tells him. Doyoung lets out an exhale, because he knows but he’s scared. Jungwoo doesn’t deserve this.

“Jungwoo, I’m not…good. I’m obsessive, and insecure, and stupid, and just—“

Jungwoo’s finger on his lips stops Doyoung from talking.

“And I’m awkward, embarrassing, clueless, naïve and I cry a lot. I don’t mind, Doyoung. We’re not perfect.”

“But you are.”

“But you are too. Can’t you see that?”

Doyoung doesn’t know what to say to that. Jeno has repeatedly told him that Doyoung is a wonderful person, but he has never believed his brother. The way Jungwoo tells him, however, makes him want to believe it.

“Doyoung,” Jungwoo says again. “I like you, so much. Do you like me too?”

“You’re a god but I’m a fool,” Doyoung whispers lowly.

“Doyoung,” Jungwoo frowns.

“Of course I like you, Jungwoo. So. Much. I like you so much, I don’t know what to do. What should I do?”

The adorable pout on Jungwoo’s face quickly turns into a bright smile. A smile that reaches his eyes, a smile so wide that Doyoung’s heart hurts. A smile that makes Doyoung want to do everything in his power to give the best to Jungwoo.

Jungwoo sits up, but never once breaks eye contact with Doyoung. Doyoung still has his hand on Jungwoo’s face and Jungwoo still has his on the back of Doyoung’s head. They are so close that Doyoung can feel Jungwoo’s breath on his face.

“Tell me again, please,” Jungwoo asks.

“I like you, Jungwoo,” Doyoung tells him. “I like you. I like you. I like you. I like you. I like you.”

Jungwoo laughs. It’s that melodic tone again. A song that Doyoung would love to hear for the rest of his life. He intertwines their free hands together.

“We’re hilarious. This is only our second meeting.”

“It’s too fast, isn’t it?”

“Maybe. What should we do then?”

“I’m not sure. All I know is I want to always be close to you.”

“Me too,” Doyoung replies, pressing their foreheads together.

“Stay the night? I want to cuddle.”

Doyoung laughs. “Sure. It’s not like I know how to get back home anyway.”

“I could drive you home if you don’t want to, though.”

“Hey,” Doyoung moves back to look at Jungwoo properly. “I want to.”

Jungwoo smiles at that before bringing Doyoung closer for a hug. “You’re so warm.”

“Are we sleeping now?”

Jungwoo only nods against Doyoung’s shoulder.

“Alright then. Let me just…,” Doyoung pushes Jungwoo off him gently to turn the show off and move the laptop away. Jungwoo, however, has another plan in mind. He throws a leg over Doyoung and brings the older man to lay on the bed with him.

“Woo, we’re going to kick the laptop.”

Jungwoo whines but lets go of Doyoung. The older of the two quickly closes the laptop and puts it on the night. He, too, is too lazy to move from the bed.

“Are you done?” Jungwoo asks him, eyes closed.

Doyoung chuckles, “I am.”

“C’mere then.”

Doyoung was about to hug Jungwoo again but the blond turns so his back is flushed against Doyoung’s chest. “Like this,” Jungwoo says.

_Cute_.

Doyoung falls asleep forgetting that he should’ve called Jeno to tell him that he wasn’t coming home that night.

* * *

Jungwoo’s loud alarm wakes Doyoung up. Doyoung cracks his eyes open slowly. He feels around for his phone to check the time, but instead he feels the weight of Jungwoo’s arm on his chest. Instinctively, he kisses the top Jungwoo’s head. The younger man is still fast asleep so Doyoung looks around for his phone. He finds it on the nightstand.

** _Jeno_ **

** _22 missed calls_ **

** _Renjun_ **

** _17 missed calls_ **

** _Jaemin_ **

** _8 missed calls_ **

** _Jeno_ **

** _57 new messages_ **

** _Renjun_ **

** _14 new messages_ **

** _Jaemin_ **

** _27 new messages_ **

** **

Holy crap.

Doyoung quickly calls Jeno. It didn’t even take one ring before Jeno picks up.

“J—“

“Doyoung! Where are you?!”

“I’m at Jungwoo’s house. I’m sorry I forgot to tell you last night.”

“Jungwoo? It’s the guy you’ve been talking to?”

“Yes, it’s him. I’m sorry, Jeno.”

“For God’s sake, Kim Dongyoung. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Nothing bad happened. We spent the whole day at his house.”

Doyoung hears Jeno sighs from the other end of the line. “Okay, so are you coming home today?”

“Well, of course.”

“Alright, we’ll be home anyway so just come home whenever. Stay safe, Doyoung. I trust you.”

Doyoung smiles at that. “Thank you, Jeno. See you later.”

“See you.”

Jeno hangs up.

“Jeno?” Jungwoo’s voice startles Doyoung.

Doyoung turns to look at Jungwoo. The younger is so beautiful in the morning. Sleep still clouds his eyes slightly and his hair is a mess but Doyoung thinks he has never seen anyone as beautiful.

“Yeah. Jungwoo?”

Jungwoo looks at him, smiling. “Hm?”

“Can I…” Doyoung wants to ask Jungwoo if he could kiss him. Doyoung knows that he doesn’t have to ask, knows that Jungwoo would let him. But for Doyoung, a kiss with Jungwoo won’t be just a kiss, it won’t mean nothing. It would mean that Doyoung has given up to his feelings. It would mean that he is ready to seal his relationship with Jungwoo. Doyoung doesn’t know what to do. He wants nothing more than to fall together with Jungwoo but an evil creature inside his mind is telling him all sorts of bad things. The creature in his mind is telling him that he would only annoy Jungwoo, that he would only stop Jungwoo from reaching his full potential. Doyoung hates this. “…bother you to drive me home later? Jeno is worried and I think maybe you should meet him? Since I met Yuta and Johnny already.”

Doyoung doesn’t miss the disappointment in Jungwoo’s eyes. Doesn’t miss the disappointed tone as Jungwoo says, “Sure.”

Doyoung throws him a smile. “Thank you. We can just have breakfast there. I’m sure they’re making breakfast right now.”

Jungwoo smiles back. “Of course.”

* * *

* * *

**JUNGWOO**

Jungwoo doesn’t know how to feel, what to feel. He’s happy, very happy, that Doyoung likes him back, that Doyoung had agreed to spend the night with him. He is driving along the road that he usually takes for his weekly trip to the beach. Doyoung is humming to a tune on the radio. His voice is beautiful.

“_So many things I would say to you. I want you,_” Doyoung sings along.

Jungwoo smiles. He really likes the man sitting in his passenger seat. Jungwoo doesn’t want the throne to his father’s company. He doesn’t want to marry someone he’s never met before. He only wants to have fun with his friends. He wants to go on endless trips with Yuta and Johnny. He wants to have fun on the skate park with Mark and Donghyuck for days on end. He only wants this. He wants to listen to Doyoung’s voice when he drives along an empty road in a nice sunny day.

It’s not long before Doyoung asks him to stop in front of a nice beach house. It reminds him when he used to spend the summer at his family beach house in Jeju with his parents. That memory is so far away now, feels like nothing but a distant dream.

“Come on,” Doyoung tells him.

Jungwoo gets out of his car and locks it. He follows Doyoung closely. Doyoung calls out Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun once they’re inside. Three men that seem slightly younger than Jungwoo come out. Jungwoo greets them politely.

“So, this is the one who kidnapped my brother, huh?” Jeno asks.

Jungwoo grins. “Sorry, if I had your number I would have told you.”

Jeno laughs.

“Wow, Doyoung. Is your boyfriend flirting with mine?” Jaemin jokes.

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Doyoung’s ears turn red. _How cute_.

“Not yet, but I only belong to Doyoung, though,” Jungwoo teases.

Loud whooping noises echo through the house. Doyoung turns around with his hands on his hips and his head tucked down to hide his embarrassment.

“Yo, Doyoung. I like this one,” Jeno tells him.

Doyoung shouts, still embarrassed. “Stop it, stop it.”

“So, am I forgiven for kidnapping Doyoung yesterday?”

“We were never mad about it,” Jeno tells Jungwoo with a smile.

Renjun invites Jungwoo to have breakfast with them. Jungwoo gladly accepts. He is going to try and impress Doyoung’s family. Jungwoo may not have any particular domestic skill like cooking, but he knows that people appreciates his humour so he will, at the very least, try to make his presence enjoyable.

* * *

The sea breeze is nice against Jungwoo’s skin. Doyoung’s warmth on his back and the cool wind on his front make Jungwoo feels all sorts of way. They are sitting in the backyard of Renjun’s house. Doyoung rests his chin on Jungwoo’s shoulder and his arms are wrapped around Jungwoo. The position is a little bit weird since Jungwoo is slightly taller than Doyoung. Jungwoo enjoys being the little spoon more than the big spoon so they make do.

Light conversations shared between them. Doyoung is so close. Jungwoo turns to stare at his lips. He had waited for Doyoung to make the first move and kiss him but it seems that it’s not going to happen. So Jungwoo takes the opportunity. He kisses the side of Doyoung’s mouth as he tells his story about a book that he recently read. Doyoung stops talking and looks at Jungwoo.

“Jungwoo.”

Jungwoo turns to face Doyoung.

“Why won’t you kiss me?”

“I, I don’t kn—“

“You don’t want to?”

“I do, Jungwoo. _God_, I do, so _fucking_ much.”

“What’s stopping you?” Jungwoo whispers.

“My own mind, Jungwoo. I—“

“Stop thinking,” Jungwoo whispers again. “Stop thinking when you’re with me. It’s just us, nothing else matters.”

Doyoung kisses him, fully on the mouth. All lips before Doyoung pokes his tongue in. Jungwoo accepts him readily. Jungwoo whimpers when their tongues touch. Doyoung’s hand is in Jungwoo’s hair while the other one clenches on the shirt on Jungwoo’s back. Jungwoo’s own hands are both around Doyoung’s body, holding on for dear life as he lets himself fall entirely into Doyoung’s kiss.

Jungwoo starts to pull away but Doyoung’s hand keeps him steady. Jungwoo smirks at Doyoung’s action. They kiss for long minutes, just savouring each other’s taste and presence. This is hardly Jungwoo’s first kiss but the way his face heats, his heart beats and how his stomach flips tell him that it might as well be his first kiss. No one has ever made him feel the way Doyoung makes him feel. So vulnerable, so agreeable, so ready to fall.

“You’re so beautiful,” Doyoung tells him when they pull away.

Jungwoo smiles. “So are you.”

They stay like that for a while. The easy conversation continues. Jungwoo thinks he will never tire of Doyoung. Jungwoo wants to tell Doyoung about his arranged engagement. He wants to tell Doyoung that this might not go anywhere, but he doesn’t want Doyoung to run away. Telling Doyoung means losing him, and he doesn’t want that. Doyoung has only been in his life for a little but he’s already making Jungwoo feel wanted and loved in ways that he had never felt before. He wants Doyoung to take care of him and the other way around. Jungwoo knows that Doyoung struggles with a lot of things and Jungwoo wants to be there for him. Jungwoo may not know anything about helping someone go through alcoholism or all the problems that Doyoung has but he wants to be there for him. He wants to be the one Doyoung tells everything to, wants to be the one Doyoung trusts. Jungwoo knows it’s not that easy. Doyoung was hurt a lot and it’s way too quick, way too fast for Doyoung to fully put his trust in Jungwoo. But Jungwoo doesn’t mind, he would wait forever. The problem if he doesn’t know if life would let him do that. All the expectations and plans from his father will probably not allow him.

Jungwoo says goodbye to everyone after dinner. Doyoung kisses Jungwoo against his car, leaving Jungwoo breathless and wanting more. Jungwoo promises to pick him up next week. Doyoung kisses him again.

* * *

“Jungwoo.”

“Yes, Father.”

“Yukhei will pick you up for your first meetin on Friday at 6 p.m. Make sure you’re ready before he arrives”

“Okay, Father.”

* * *

* * *

**DOYOUNG**

Saying Doyoung is happy would be an understatement. Everything is going really well with his life right now. Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun are nothing but supportive. He’s hung out a couple of times with Chenle and Jisung too. The boys are fun and know how to have a good time. Jungwoo’s presence is also a reason why Doyoung feels like he has his life together. His classes are successful and the kids love him.

So when he told Jeno that he will be moving more of his things to the beach house, he did it with excitement. He’s looking forward to a happier life. He hopes that he could save enough money to buy his own place near Renjun’s house.

Doyoung gets off the bus humming a tune to his favourite song. He passes the restaurant where he found Jaehyun with Taeyong. In the past, he had always avoided the restaurant, as it only brought him pain and sadness, but now…

_Wait. Is that…Jungwoo?_

Doyoung shakes his head in disbelief. _There is no way…_

He walks closer to the restaurant to get a better look. Doyoung feels his heart stopped in his chest. It is Jungwoo. His hair isn’t blonde anymore, that’s why Doyoung had to take a closer look and make sure it is Jungwoo.

But it can’t be Jungwoo, right? Jungwoo is kind, beautiful, and will never do this to Doyoung, right? Doyoung feels stupid. He hasn’t known Jungwoo for long but he has trusted him so easily. What a mistake. So Doyoung makes his way inside the restaurant. Throwing all his inhibitions away he walks to Jungwoo’s table. A handsome man is sitting across Jungwoo. The man is big, taller and bigger than Jungwoo. The pair seems to be caught in a deep conversation because Jungwoo looks so serious. As Doyoung gets closer he can hear them clearer.

“…can’t happen during that time. You can’t do that on our wedding night,” the handsome man says.

“Ugh, yeah. I forgot. But then after I become your husband I have to live with you,” Jungwoo replies.

“His husband?! Live with him?!” Doyoung exclaims. He didn’t want to make his presence known like he did when he saw Jaehyun but that time him and Jaehyun weren’t together anymore, unlike Jungwoo. They are not officially together yet but Doyoung had thought Jungwoo only wanted to be with him. Doyoung is being obsessive again.

“Doyoung?!”

Jungwoo stands up in surprise.

“Jungwoo, is he…?” the handsome man asks.

Doyoung doesn’t know what’s going on anymore. He has had enough. The other restaurant patrons have turned their attention towards them. To avoid making a bigger scene, Doyoung turns and starts to walk away. He didn’t expect Jungwoo to grab his hand.

“Doyoung, it’s not what it looks like, Let me ex—“

“Let me go, Jungwoo.”

“Doyoung, please. Let me explain.”

“Just let me go, please.”

Doyoung pulls his hand away from Jungwoo’s grip. Biting back tears, he makes his way out of the restaurant. Heart and trust broken.

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoa, what is going on?  
don't forget to leave kudos and let me know what you think in the comments!  
All feedbacks are appreciated and definitely will motivate me to update sooner!


End file.
